Not Jean
by The Dark Muse
Summary: At the end of the second movie Rogue takes Jean's place and dies saving the world. But is she really dead? And who's the devil-eyed stranger at the Mansion? (ROMY)


Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own X-men. Heck I don't think I own anything in this story other then the poems. They are all mine, please don't use them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Jean Grey looked at the people sitting in the plane. The young mutant children who were gripping their armrests with white knuckles. The young blue man she and storm had picked up who was obviously a extremely kind man despite, or because of, his somewhat frightening outer appearance. Bobby and Rogue sitting together hands clasped, those two would make it just as she and Scott had. Her best friend Storm with her exotic white hair clashing beautifully with her caramel colored skin, her face scrunched up with worry. Professor X with his calm, commanding air, he was the one who united the X-men. Her eyes lingered on Logan, dark and handsome, she had almost gone with him instead of Scott but in the end the good guy one. He always did. Then her eyes fell on Scott. The all around good guy, he was the kind of guy you could count on to always back you up. He was the man she loved and the one that she would miss the most whether or not she could still feel things after she died. Slowly she turned her back on the panicking X-men and X-men to be and started to limp out of the plane.  
  
Rogue's P.O.V.-  
  
I looked up just as Jean turned her back. I saw her (Jean) limping slowly toward the exit of the plane and panicked. NO! Not Jean! The world needed Jean. Logan needed Jean. I couldn't just sit there and let Jean kill herself for the sake of me could I? Without realizing what I was doing I shook Bobby's hand off of my shoulder, and slipped slowly behind Jean. Stripping off one of Bobby's Grandmother's gloves I lightly touched Jean's neck. Just enough to take her powers so that there was nothing she could do to stop me from leaving the plane and saving my friends.  
  
I walked slowly, hesitantly out of the plane. I didn't want to die, but then who does? Jean's voice was in my head. Screaming at me to go back. To go back to the plane where I would be safe and let her do this. But I blocked it out. Ever since I had gotten my mutant power I had hated it. I hadn't been able to do anything worth while all it did was hurt people. This though this was my chance to do something great. To do something that would help people. Jean had done so much for us and now it was my turn to do something for her. The water was sloshing around my feet and it drew me back to my purpose. I felt Jean and the professor trying to get me to come back to the ship, but with ferocity I normally reserved for the psyches in my head I blocked them out. I felt Nightcrawler about to port in and "save" me but I couldn't let him do that. So using Jean's power I made it impossible. I didn't know Jean could do that. The waves were towering above me, and I was afraid. Truly afraid for the first time since I had decided to do this. But I couldn't back down now. I held back the waves with one easy move of my hand and with the other hand (the one still wearing the glove Bobby gave me) I lifted the plane up and started the engines. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks no not like a ton of bricks I can't even describe it the only words that I could think of were 'Oh god, I'm going to die'. A tear rolled down my cheek. The last tear I would ever send as I asked the professor to give my good-byes. "Tell Bobby I love him", I said. To Logan I gave a message to, one that I hoped he would understand "Your answers lie not in your past nor in your future but in the present and what you make of it. I love you Logan, never forget it. And Leave Jean alone." With that I sent the X-jet forward and let the water rush to meet me. As my world enclosed in blue, bright pure blue, as my life ended, I didn't feel a force take residence in my mind and looking up at the sun through hundreds of feet of water my eyes closed.  
  
Alright it's short but here is the perfect place to leave it I promise I'll update soon. 


End file.
